


Angelic

by Mandiday282 (orphan_account)



Category: Disenchantment - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad things will happen in Hell, God loves demons too, Luci is a hybrid, M/M, Sweet Luci, Wings, but Luci will fix it, luci is related to Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mandiday282
Summary: Luci has lost his wings and immortality, the two most important things to a demon. Now what?





	Angelic

Luci had always dreamed of getting his wings. The few hours he had had them fealt like he had gone to heaven. But he knew such a good thing would never last. Good stuff never lasts for him. He was right. 

His wings were gone. He was back on earth, as a wingless mortal. He had exhausted most of his other options, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He prayed. 

Not to God of course. He’s still a demon after all, but he did pray to Lucifer. 

He knew Lucifer pretty well actually. He should, Lucifer was his grandfather after all. So he prayed to his grandpa. 

“Lucifer, if you’re listening, it’s Luci. I know it’s stuipid to try this, but i have no other option right now. I lost my wings, my immortality, my parking spot, everything. I know there probably nothing you can or want to do, but I just wanted to know, does it matter? Does my hopeless life have any meaning? Why am I still alive? I am nothing, I have nothing... this was stuipid, you’re not even there..” he spun around to leave.

“Do you have your mate?” 

“What?!” He spun back around to look behind him. Standing there was Lucifer.

“I said do you have your mate?” He repeated

“Yes.” Luci answered, he did still have Elfo, even if he hadn’t told him. 

“Then you are luckier than many demons and angels. Myself included. Never forget that your mate is everything .” He told Luci.

“I-I won’t.” He said.

“Good. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” Lucifer told him with a smirk, before disappearing.

Oh wow. What just happened? Luci was shocked. But Lucifer was right, his mate was everything.

As long as he had Elfo, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think? Did ya like it? If so I’ll write more.


End file.
